1. Technical Field
This invention relates to safety devices and, more particularly, to an alerting device for providing users with an easy and convenient means of warning motorist of a slow moving vehicle or assistive mobility vehicle close by.
2. Prior Art
Over 54 million Americans suffer from some form of limited mobility. In fact, according to statistics compiled by the Center for Disease Control (CDC), these numbers are ever increasing. Limited mobility can result from a variety of causes such as arthritis, muscle deterioration or inactivity. In addition, over eleven thousand Americans suffer an injury to the spinal cord. Often resulting in paraplegia (paralysis from the legs down) or quadriplegia (paralysis from the neck down) the severity of one's condition depends upon the location on the spinal cord which was injured. According to statistics compiled by the National Spinal Cord Injury Association (NSCIA) and the National Spinal Cord Injury Statistical Center (NSCISC), there are approximately 250,000 Americans living with this debilitating injury in the United States today.
Regardless of whether one suffers limited mobility brought on by disease or by injury to the legs, back or spinal cord, many of these infirmities result in the sufferer becoming temporarily or permanently dependent upon a wheelchair. Wheelchairs are extremely practical devices which enable those with limited mobility to get from one place to another in a simple and comfortable manner. While those who suffer paraplegia, quadriplegia, cerebral palsy or similar ailments most often utilize a wheelchair, these devices are also often used by seniors, those with heart or lung conditions, as well as other consumers who do possess the ability to walk, but simply lack the strength or dexterity to do so for extended periods.
For those who depend on wheelchairs, these devices are necessary regardless of whether spending time indoors or out. In fact, many who suffer limited mobility lead very active lives and enjoy participating in various outdoor sports or recreational activities. Unfortunately, as with anyone else, there are occasions when spending time outdoors that those who depend on assistive mobility devices are at risk for injury. Specifically, when spending time outdoors after nightfall consumers who depend on wheelchairs, scooters and other mobility devices can be difficult for those traveling in cars and trucks to see. Every year, thousands of consumers are struck by vehicles when walking near or across streets and roadways.
In fact, according to the Center for Disease Control nearly 85,000 consumers suffer traffic related injuries each year, with approximately 5,000 of these injuries resulting in a fatality. Not surprisingly, children are especially at risk when it comes to traffic related accidents, with nearly 32% of nonfatal pedestrian injuries and 12% of pedestrian fatalities reported incurred by children under the age of fifteen. Perhaps one of the most prevalent causes of these types of accidents is that the passing motorist simply does not see the pedestrian on or near the road.
In particular, for those driving light trucks, SUV's, professional service trucks, or long haul freight liners, the very height of the vehicle cab can serve to obstruct pedestrians, such as those in wheelchairs and scooters, who are positioned low to the ground, thus resulting in the unaware motorist striking, injuring and in worse cases killing, a passing pedestrian.
Accordingly, a need remains for a device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an alerting device that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for warning motorists of a slow moving or assistive mobility vehicle close by.